EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS
by Tar'Conantur
Summary: Cuando Albus y Scorpius están en séptimo años se celebra el Torneo de los Tres magos en Beauxbatons. Juntos deberán seguir con su relación y enfrentarse además a las tres pruebas. SLASH
1. PROLOGO

EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

Creo que debería recordar que nada de esto me pertenece. Y también que esto es SLASH.

PROLOGO

Albus acabo de acomodar sus cosas en la que sería su nueva habitación para el resto del año. Iba estar algo apretado en ese compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts, pero lo bueno era que no iba a tener compañeros de habitación, lo que quería decir que no habrían más ronquidos que lo tendrían toda la noche en vela.

Lily entro rápidamente portando una tela mal plegada en sus manos, y con un golpe de varita la colgó del techo. Era una bandera con el escudo de Gryffindor.

- De esta manera te llevaras un pedacito de Hogwarts.

- ¿Sabes que te notare a faltar, princesita?

- ¡No me llames así!- exclamo Lily mientras se echaba a los brazos de su hermano - Yo también quiero ir… sólo por unos pocos meses más y podría haber entrado…

- Mándame a _Cookie_ y te escribiré - le prometió Albus.

- Papa debería haberte comprado una lechuza a ti también.

- Y no cabrían todas en casa.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y seguidamente dos personas se asomaron por la puerta. Rose y Hugo Weasley entraron rápidamente.

- ¿Ya os habéis despedido? - pregunto Rose - porque el tren ha de partir.

- Vale, vamos Lily.

- ¿Y si me escondo debajo de la cama? - pregunto Lily - nadie sabría que estoy aquí.

- Hasta que alguien viera que no estas en Hogwarts. Además ¿Qué comerías?

Finalmente los dos menores bajaron del tren mientras que Albus y Rose se escabullían otra vez hasta la habitación del chico para saludar por la ventana. Todos los alumnos menores les deseaban buena suerte en el torneo y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse todos ellos entonaron el himno de Hogwarts. Pronto Hogsmeade se dejo de ver, pero el castillo aun se perfilaba en la lejanía.

- Bonita Habitación… - dijo Rose a la vez que miraba el compartimento del tren convertido en habitación - ¿no crees que hay demasiadas cosas?

- Si, Lily decidió decorarlo, y cuando James se entero del Torneo de los Tres Magos comenzó a mandarme cosas que creía que serían útiles. Así que entre esos trastos, mi ropa, las cosas para mi gato y los libros, no sé donde voy a caber.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi vagón, nos vemos después - y Rose salió por la puerta.

Albus se estiro en la cama y se sintió algo claustrofóbico. Realmente había demasiadas cosas en una habitación minúscula, pero sus hermanos habían tratado de ayudarle y encontrar cosas que podrían serle útiles en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y él no iba a despreciar sus esfuerzos.

- Bonita habitación - aunque las palabras eran las mismas que Rose había dicho, Albus sabía que no querían decir lo mismo.

Scorpius Malfoy entro en su habitación mientras observaba dudoso algunas de las cosas que allí había.

- Gracias - contesto Albus a la provocación.

- Y bonita bandera.

- Es un regalo de Lily - Albus sonrió.

- ¿Tu hermana todavía no ha aceptado que eres un Slytherin?

- Creo que le daría vergüenza comprar una bandera de Slytherin siendo una Gryffindor… además, de esta forma recuerdo que me da ánimos.

- Creo que voy a vomitar - dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama - y yo puedo darte ánimos de forma mucho más placentera - le dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarlo.

Albus se olvido de su hermana y de la bandera, y se dedico a saborear el beso que su novio le estaba dando. A veces todavía no se creía que estaba saliendo con Scorpius.

- Aunque creo que deberías ser tu quien me diera ánimos, teniendo en cuenta de que no quieres presentarte como Campeón de Hogwarts.

- Ya tengo bastante con que la gente me recuerde lo mucho que me parezco a mi padre. Si me presentara como Campeón… todos me recordarían lo bien que él lo hizo a los 14 años… la gente no entiende que no soy mi padre…

- Bueno - Scorpius le estaba besando ahora el cuello - más posibilidades para mi si tú no te presentas.

- Si - le respondió Albus mientras ladeaba el cuello para que siguiera besando.


	2. LA LLEGADA A BEAUXBATONS

EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

1 - LA LLEGADA A BEAUXBATONS (de canciones y sombreros picudos)

Scorpius se desperezo en la cama doble cuando escucho la voz de la directora hablando con un _Sonorus_. A su lado Albus intento ahogar la voz tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- Estamos llegando a Beauxbatons, será mejor que comiencen a ponerse las túnicas oficiales.

Scorpius se levanto y miro su habitación actual. Los compartimentos del tren eran muy pequeños, y Albus y él no hubieran podido dormir ni hacer nada en esa miniatura de cama, así que ambos habían hecho unas modificaciones a ambas habitaciones, y ahora, entre ellas no había ninguna pared. Mucho mejor, realmente, y sobretodo, la mejor idea que habían tenido era la de haber juntado las dos camas convirtiéndola en una doble en el centro del compartimento. Aunque de esta manera tuviera que dormir al lado del gato de Albus.

- Levántate Albus.

- Ya voy… ¿No hay café?

- Son casi las ocho de la tarde… no deberías tomar café a estas horas.

- Tu tomas té a todas horas - le respondió Albus mientras se levantaba hacia su lado de la habitación - Estoy cansado…

- Quizás sea porque llevamos un día aquí encerrados y no se nos ha ocurrido nada más para rellenar las horas que tener sexo.

- Pero ha sido buen sexo - y Albus le sonreía pícaramente.

Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que realmente había sido muy buen sexo. Habían momentos en que Albus le exasperaba y acababa preguntándose como había acabado diciéndole que sí, que quería salir con él; pero habían otros momentos…

- Ponte la chapa de Premio Anual.

- Estoy seguro de que te pone que sea Premio Anual…

- oh… cállate - le contesto Scorpius, sin embargo no lo negó.

Scorpius se miro en el espejo que había en su habitación y vio que estaba perfecto. La túnica completamente negra le enmarcaba su cuerpo, y el único detalle de color era el logo de Hogwarts, y no el de la casa a la que pertenecía, ya que para esa competición todo Hogwarts estaba unido, al menos en apariencia.

Albus se le acerco por detrás y le coloco la capa por encima de los hombros y se la abrocho pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Esto me recuerda al día de la selección… cuando todavía no llevábamos los colores de Slytherin… - le dijo Albus al oído.

- Si… sólo que en aquella ocasión no hubiera podido imaginarme que iba a acabar saliendo con el niño al que le robe las ranas de chocolate.

- Ya tenías manos de buscador… tan rápidas… tan… - y Albus se inclino a besarlo con dureza.

Una sacudida recorrió el tren cuando freno de golpe y la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escucho otra vez amplificada por un _sonorus_.

- Estamos en Beauxbatons, reúnanse todos en el inicio del tren.

- Vamos - dijo Scorpius mientras cogía con disgusto el sombrero picudo de Hogwarts. Era una de las cosas más horribles que existían e iban a verse como absolutos idiotas con eso en la cabeza - ¿Por qué nadie ha conseguido que se suprima este sombrero del uniforme?

- Tradición - le respondió Albus burlón, ya que _tradición_ era la respuesta que Scorpius solía darle cuando este le preguntaba el porqué de algunas cosas. Albus se lo puso y Scorpius pensó en lo ridículo que se veía.

* * *

- ¡Wow!

Todos los estudiantes que habían ido en el tren exclamaron cuando vieron la Academia Beauxbatons, ya que era un enorme palacio blanco en cuyas paredes se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Desde donde estaban se veía completamente simétrico, con una enorme puerta principal en medio de dos gruesos torreones, y en los extremos otros dos enormes torreones. Toda la fachada estaba llena de grandes ventanas, y a través de ellas podían ver enormes arañas llenas de velas. El techo estaba inclinado y era de color azul celeste, y de él salían pequeñas torretas de varios pisos de alto.

- Bah…más o menos tiene el tamaño de Malfoy Manor.

Albus sonrió. Nunca había estado en casa de Scorpius, pero había escuchado hablar tanto de ella que se la podía imaginar.

- Recuerden chicos de entrar tranquilamente - les dijo la directora McGonagall - y recuerden lo que practicamos.

- ¿Por qué hemos de cantar? - le pregunto Scorpius a Albus al oído - Seguro que los de Dumstrang hacen algo más espectacular. Si se supone que este es un torneo para decidir quién es el mejor colegio de magia, vamos a quedar patéticos… entre el sombrerito y que vamos a entrar cantando…

- En filas de dos en dos chicos - continuó diciendo la directora.

Albus, como Premio anual, se coloco al lado de la directora y le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a entrar. La conocía desde siempre, pero últimamente la veía muy consumida, pero era normal, teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenía la mujer. Aunque el director Albus Dumbledore había sido mucho más viejo cuando falleció, quizás la directora aun daría clases a sus hijos, o a los de James y Lily, más bien.

Subieron las escalinatas y alguien de Beauxbatons les acompaño hasta el salón. Conforme pasaban por los pasillos Albus se sorprendía cada vez más, las paredes estaban llenas de molduras, pinturas murales y oro, mucho oro. Le echo un vistazo a Scorpius y le vio arrugar la nariz, era demasiado recargado para su fino gusto, y después miro a Rose, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas. Aquello le hubiera gustado a Lily, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad sacaría muchas fotos y se las enviaría.

En cuanto estuvieron en la puerta, todos contuvieron la respiración preparándose para cantar. Albus quiso poder sacar la varita y hacerse un encantamiento de silencio, porque en los ensayos habían sonado más parecido a un grupo de grillos que al famoso coro de Hogwarts. La razón era que sólo unos pocos pertenecían al coro, y el resto no tenían ninguna dote para el canto.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron las primeras cuatro parejas - los ocho que pertenecían al coro - cantando el himno de Hogwarts. Albus opinaba que quien lo había compuesto debía estar bajo la influencia de varias botellas de Whisky de Fuego para escribir algo así. Al menos esperaba que los estudiantes que hubiera en el salón no entendieran el inglés.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,__  
__enséñanos algo por favor.__  
__Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,__  
__o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,__  
__nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas__  
__con algunas materias interesantes._

Las siguientes parejas entraron, y cantaron lo que venía a continuación. Este grupo era de los que no estaban en el coro pero que no cantaban tan mal. Scorpius estaba entre estos, y Albus lo observo cantar con cara de aburrimiento.

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,__  
__pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.__  
__Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,__  
__haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,__  
__haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,__  
__y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

El resto de los alumnos entro, y todos debían volver a repetir la primera estrofa, pero Albus observo divertido que el resto de alumnos sólo hacían ver que cantaban, ya que de sus bocas no salía ningún sonido. Rose le miro y sonrió, nadie con sangre Weasley era capaz de cantar bien, aunque los hijos de Fleur aun afinaban un poco más que el resto.

Cuando acabaron, los mejores alumnos de Defensa invocaron sus patronus, y varios animales plateados recorrieron la sala hasta que se desvanecieron en humo. Albus entro en ese momento con la profesora McGonagall y vio las caras sorprendidas de algunos alumnos mientras veían lo que quedaba de los patronus. Sabía que era un hechizo complicado, pero en Hogwarts creían que era indispensable, ya que todavía quedaban muchos dementores sueltos por Gran Bretaña.

- _Bienvenue à Beauxbatons_ - los recibió Madame Hagrid. Albus la conocía porque Rubeus Hagrid, un amigo de su padre, se había casado con ella y ambos vivían ahora en Beaxbatons - siéntese en las mesas que hemos preparado para _vous_ hasta que los _etudiants_ de Durmstrang se reúnan con _nous_.

Albus dejo que la directora McGonagall se reuniera con Madame Hagrid y los demás profesores de Beauxbatons, y él se dirigió a la mesa donde Scorpius le estaba guardando una silla. Albus sonrió cuando vio que Scorpius, como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, se había quitado el sombrero.

- Antes de que te sientes - le dijo Scorpius - quítate esa pobre excusa de gorro - y Albus lo complació, ya que él también encontraba que era ridículo.

- No ha estado tan mal.

- Si - dijo sarcásticamente Evelyn Nott, una de las primas de Scorpius, que estaba en sexto pero que por ser mayor de edad podía competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- No ha estado tan mal, simplemente porque la mitad de nosotros se han quedado callados - continuo Ethel Nott, su gemela.

Albus miro el comedor. A diferencia de Hogwarts no estaba dividido en cuatro mesas, sino en pequeñas mesas de cristal en las que cabían unas ocho o diez personas. El estilo del comedor era parecido al del resto del palacio, con molduras cubiertas de oro y pinturas murales de colores pasteles que se movían lentamente por las paredes. El techo también estaba pintado, y unos caballos voladores entraban y salían de las nubes, también con un ritmo pausado.

- Demasiado rococó - gruño Scopius.

Las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse y entraron los estudiantes de Durmstrang haciendo sonar sus bastones por el suelo. Parecía un instituto militar más que una escuela de magia. Finalmente lanzaron fuego y este adquirió la forma de un pájaro de fuego, del escudo de Durmstrang.

Madame Hagrid los hizo sentar en otras mesas, y de pronto, la comida apareció. Había pastel de carne y haggis, pero también bouillabaise y bourride franceses, y Smörgasbord, unos pequeños bocaditos de pan con productos típicos del norte de Europa.

- Definitivamente Durmstrang ha quedado mejor que nosotros - comento Bane Montague, el otro Slytherin de séptimo y con quien Albus y Scorpius compartían habitación. Las cuatro chicas Slytherin de séptimo, Warrington, Higgs, Derrick y Flint, estaban demasiado ocupadas coqueteando con los Beauxbatons y lanzando miraditas lujuriosas a los Durmstrang, para intervenir en la conversación.

- ¿Quién creéis que será el Campeón de Hogwarts? - pregunto Ethel, quien tampoco dejaba de mirar a los Durmstrang.

- Supongo que el alumno perfecto aquí presente - comento Montague. Albus y él no se llevaban demasiado bien.

- El alumno perfecto aquí presente no va a presentarse - dijo Albus tranquilamente mientras comía. Esto atrajo la atención de todos los Slytherin en la mesa.

- ¿Qué?

- Si fueras Campeón podrías devolver la gloria a Slytherin…

- Podríamos ganar el Torneo…

- ¿En que estas pensando?

- ¡Scorpius! ¿No vas a decirle nada?

- Hay más oportunidades para mí de ser el campeón, si él no se presenta - contesto Scorpius.

Aquello hizo que todos los Slytherin recapacitaran y estuvieran de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

Algunas personas más entraron por la puerta, y todos los profesores se levantaron. Aquello hizo que las conversaciones de los alumnos se acabaran y todo quedara en silencio. Dos de esas personas llevaban un gran cofre de madera lleno de joyas incrustadas, y lo colocaron en medio del salón.

- El Torneo de los Tres Magos se ha reanudado después de varios años sin hacerse - comenzó a hablar Madame Hagrid - este Torneo es una _grand_ _opportunité_ para todos ustedes. Pero deben saber que se aplica un límite de edad, nadie menor de 17 años podrá presentarse al Torneo.

Dicho esto, dos personas abrieron el cofre y sacaron una gran copa de madera, y lo colocaron en un pedestal.

- El Cáliz de Fuego - Albus escucho a Rose susurrar, miro hacia atrás y vio que estaba sentada en otras mesa justo detrás suyo.

Entonces, de los bordes, comenzó a salir fuego azul y todo el salón adquirió un tinte irreal.

- El Cáliz de _Feu_ - explico esta vez Madame Hagrid - es quien selecciona a los campeones de los tres colegios. Todos los que quieran participar deberán escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un papel y echarlo al _feu_. La _nuit_ de Todos los Santos, el Cáliz nos dará los nombres de los tres Campeones. No deben tomarse el Torneo a la ligera, y deben saber que aquellos nombres que salgan del Cáliz de _Feu_ no podrán retirarse, ya que se crea un vinculo que durara hasta el final del Torneo o hasta que alguno de ustedes… este muerto.

Un silencio siguió a estas palabras mientras los alumnos las asimilaban. Pero después un murmullo siguió a estas palabras, eran chicos de 17 años que no pensaban en la muerte, sino que pensaban en la copa, en la gloria y la fama.

- Dentro de una semana - continuo la directora de Beauxbatons - sabremos quienes son los _étudiants_ elegidos, los Campeones.

* * *

Scorpius estaba mirando la horrible decoración de los pasillos mientras salían. Debía admitir que viendo las cosas por separado eran maravillosas, un excelente trabajo en las molduras y el dorado, en los marcos de los espejos, un reloj del siglo XVIII en perfecto estado, una atención en los detalles extraordinaria en las pinturas murales, las piezas del suelo que formaban maravillosos patrones y que estaban perfectamente pulidas; pero el conjunto era horroroso.

Evelyn y Ethel miraban atentamente una pintura mural semidesnuda de un hombre que coqueteaba con ellas. Scorpius debía admitir que si hubiera sido real no le hubiera importado tener la atención de un hombre así.

Pero ahora tenía novio.

A veces, en momentos como este, añoraba coquetear. Añoraba la sensación de la caza, también. De mirar a un chico guapo y saber que en algún momento iba a acabar gimiendo debajo de él. Mejor si eran difíciles, la emoción que lo recorría no podía compararse a nada, la sensación de saber que finalmente estaban en sus manos…

Con Albus no había sido así. Albus no había sido difícil.

Sus primeros años en Hogwarts habían sido una competición entre ellos, también con la Weasley, pero sobretodo entre ellos ya que estaban los dos en Slytherin. Entre el odio que se sabía que sus padres se tenían y que ellos tampoco habían comenzado con buen pie, nunca hubiera pensado que un restregón en las duchas en cuarto año llegara a nada más.

Pero paso que a ese restregón le siguieron más, y en quinto, con el estrés de los TIMOS era cómodo tener a alguien siempre dispuesto a masturbaciones conjuntas. En ese mismo año, había acabado acostándose con un alumno mayor, y entonces descubrió la emoción de la caza, de la seducción. Quinto y sexto fueron maravillosos.

Y fue en sexto que se acostó finalmente con Albus. Fue tan fácil… Y entonces Albus le pregunto si quería salir con él. A veces se preguntaba porque le había dicho que si. Justo en este momento se lo preguntaba, porque los de Durmstrang también estaban saliendo, y había varios a los que no le importaría tener en la cama con él. ¿Cómo sería seducirlos? ¿Serían fáciles o disfrutaría cazándolos lentamente?

- Creo que prefiero los de Durmstrang a los de Beauxbatons - le sonrió Ethel, mientras los tres miraban al grupo que iba delante suyo.

- Yo también - no pudo evitar decirles Scorpius a sus primas.

- Potter no coincide con nosotros - le dijo Evelyn mirándolo - creo que tiene los gustos más refinados.

Teniendo en cuenta de que Albus estaba con él, y no con algún rudo Gryffindor, eso era evidente. Él era refinado y perfecto.

- Parece que le van los rubios - se rio Ethel.

Esto no le gustaba. Le había dicho que quería mantenerlo en secreto. Durante dos años había estado acostándose con cualquier chico guapo de Hogwarts, había comenzado a forjarse un nombre como seductor y entonces se había dejado engatusar como un tonto Hufflepuff por Potter y le había dicho que sí. Nadie debería saberlo. Una cosa es que sospecharan que tenía un amante, y sólo uno, y otra era que lo supieran, y que supieran que era Albus.

Maldita sea, si tendría que haber sido un Gryffindor. Un jodido Gryffindor. Todos los Potter y los Weasley eran Gryffindors. ¿Cómo iban a respetarle sus compañeros si salía con un Slytherin- mayoritariamente-Gryffindor?

- Pues con todos los rubios refinados que hay en Beauxbatons…

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Scorpius a las gemelas.

- Mira…

Y Scorpius lo vio. Albus estaba riendo con un Beauxbatons. Con un Beauxbatons rubio, más alto que Albus -aunque Scorpius mismo le sacaba varios centímetros al chico- de brillantes ojos azules y amplia sonrisa. Un Beauxbatons que estaba demasiado cerca de Albus.

- ¡Potter! - grito Scorpius sin poderse contener - Eres el Premio Anual, se supone que debes ir AHORA con nosotros al tren.

Potter se vio sorprendido por unos segundos y luego se encogió los hombros. Él y el Beauxbatons intercambiaron algunas frases más y se despidieron. Cuando vio que ya avanzaba hasta la salida, Scorpius se dio la vuelta y se dirigió furioso hacia el tren. No debía hacer una escena.

* * *

El silencio seguía en la habitación compartida. Scorpius ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar. Cuando Albus había entrado, lo había arrojado contra la cama y había procedido a borrar completamente de la mente de Albus al Beauxbatons.

No quería escuchar sus excusas. Si Scorpius no podía coquetear ni hacer nada más con otras personas, Albus tampoco podía. Y al parecer lo había olvidado. Y había sido castigado por ello. Y completamente marcado.

- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esta sesión salvaje de sexo? No es que me queje… pero creo que tendré que añadir una camiseta de cuello alto en mi vestuario durante los próximos días…

- No hagas como que no lo sabes - dijo Scorpius entre dientes.

- Es que no lo sé. Todo iba bien hasta que salimos del salón…

- Y te pusiste a coquetear con un Beauxbatons - termino Scorpius por él.

- ¿Qué? Ah… ¡Oh! ¿Estás celoso de Louis? - le pregunto Albus mientras le miraba de forma extraña, entre divertida y lujuriosa.

- No estoy celoso - y unos momentos después no pudo evitar añadir - ¿Así que se llama Louis?

- Estás celoso… - la mirada se iba tornando cada vez más lujuriosa, aunque la diversión no desaparecía.

- No

- No lo niegues - le dijo Albus mientras se colocaba encima suyo y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- He dicho que NO estoy celoso - y Scorpius trato de empujarlo para que se quitara de encima - Quítate - pero no le hacía caso, simplemente seguía besándole y bajando por su cuerpo - No vas a hacerme nada mientras siguas pensando en ese Louis. Incluso lo llamas por su nombre.

- ¿Preferirías que le llamara por el apellido? - y de mientras hacia una exploración exhaustiva de sus pezones.

- Yo no preferiría nada.

- Sería algo extraño - y ya iba por el ombligo - tener que llamarle Weasley.

- ¿Qué? - Scorpius pensó que se había perdido, ya no entendía nada.

- Louis Weasley - le dijo Albus mientras se ponía a su altura - mi primo. Hijo de tía Fleur. ¿Puedo seguir?

- Oh…¡Oh, mierda! - y Scorpius lo empujo hacía abajo a continuar con lo que había empezado, y no viera el bochorno que estaba pasando. Con tantísimos Weasley que había no debería haberle extrañado que también hubieran en Beauxbatons.

Pero entonces ya no pudo pensar en nada más.


	3. LA SELECCIÓN DE CAMPEONES

2 - La selección de Campeones (de clases y de chicos-veela)

Scorpius no acababa de concentrarse en las palabras que salían de la boca de la directora McGonagall. Sabía que estaba dándoles la clase de Transformaciones de séptimo, mientras los pocos alumnos de sexto, y los que no habían aprobado esta asignatura en los TIMOS, debían estar en la biblioteca usando hechizos traductores para poder hacer los deberes que ella les había mandado.

Que estuvieran en Beauxbatons no significaba que no tendrían clases.

Pero Scorpius estaba demasiado nervioso para concentrarse. Hoy era Halloween, o víspera de Todos los Santos como decían aquí. Hoy se sabría quien sería el Campeón de Hogwarts. Scorpius miro alrededor, todos parecían estar impacientes, todos querían que fuera ya la noche.

Miro a Albus, quien tomaba notas sentado al lado de su prima. Era extraño no tenerlo cerca, pero desde que las cuatro casas estaban dando clases juntas, y desde que los Slytherin eran impares, lo mejor era que él se sentara con los otros, ya que era el único Slytherin bienvenido en las otras casas. Él estaba tranquilo, quizás porque no había puesto el papelito dentro del cáliz.

Albus noto que lo miraba y se giro para mandarle una sonrisa. Scorpius noto que se sonrojaba y se puso a escribir furioso. Desde que había tenido esa especie de ataque de… bueno, desde el incidente con el Weasley-Beauxbatons, estaba algo susceptible. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba con Albus, pero tampoco quería que nadie lo mirara, ni coqueteara con él. Cada noche se dedicaba a marcarlo con los dientes, una y otra vez, para que supiera a quien pertenecía, que podía hablar con quien quisiera por el día, pero que era suyo. Esos ataques de posesividad también lo tenían algo nervioso.

No debía pensar en Albus ahora. Debía concentrarse en la clase, nunca se sabía que podría ser útil si él resultaba elegido.

* * *

Albus se estiro en la silla mientras tensaba sus brazos hacía arriba para desentumecerse. La clase de Transformaciones había acabado y la mayoría de los alumnos se preparaban para su próxima clase, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se levanto y se despidió de Scorpius con la mano ya que él no cursaba esa asignatura. Últimamente había estado extraño, más fogoso de lo normal y inconscientemente se enredaba con él por las noches cuando dormían. No iba a quejarse de cualquier cosa que hubiera provocado este cambio.

- ¿Vamos? - le pregunto Rose.

- Si.

Ambos salieron del aula de Beauxbatons que les habían dejado mientras que los alumnos de sexto entraban.

- ¿Estas nervioso por lo de esta noche? - le pregunto Rose mientras salían al exterior.

- No me he presentado - le respondió Albus esperando los reproches.

- Yo tampoco - le respondió entonces Rose.

Albus se sorprendió, pero también lo entendió, ellos eran muy parecidos. Albus sentía que todos lo presionaban por parecerse tanto a su padre y esperaban que repitiera las mismas gestas que él, y todos esperaban que Rose fuera la chica más lista de la escuela y sacara las mejores sólo porque su madre era excepcionalmente lista.

- Este curso sólo tendremos que preocuparnos de animar al que salga Campeón de Hogwarts… - se rió Albus.

- Mejor se lo ocultamos a la directora -y Rose se calló un momento - imagínate la cara que pondría si se enterara que sus dos Premios Anuales no se han presentado.

Y los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

- Será mejor no decírselo y hacernos los sorprendidos, ya está muy mayor.

Albus adoraba a Rose, suponía que era consecuencia de haberse criado prácticamente como hermanos más que como primos. Habían nacido con poco más de un mes de diferencia, y tío Ron solía hacerles de niñera de pequeño cuando no estaban con la abuela, y todos los Potter solían pasar gran parte del día en casa de tío Ron y tía Hermione. Habían aprendido a caminar al mismo tiempo y también a leer. La primera vez que se habían separado había sido al ser sorteado a Slytherin, pero como no se llevaba bien con ellos solía pasar bastante tiempo con Rose escondidos los dos en la biblioteca.

Dejaron atrás los jardines perfectamente ordenados y podados, y llegaron al claro en el que Hagrid les esperaba. Su padre le había dicho que Hagrid le había dado clases en Hogwarts, y que no era exactamente un buen maestro, pero que lo ayudara en lo que podía, ya que le estaba haciendo un favor a la directora ayudándola con las clases.

- El pequeño Albus… que grande estas… - lo saludo Hagrid mientras le daba unas palmadas en las espalda que hicieron que Albus pusiera una mueca de dolor - Y Rose… que guapa estas.

- Gracias Hagrid. Oh… profesor Hagrid.

- Nunca pensé que volvería a dar clases… en cuanto tengáis un momento libre quiero que paséis por mis habitaciones… quiero que me contéis como están todos.

- Claro, profesor Hagrid.

Albus sonrió y recordó lo que su padre le había comentado de las comidas de Hagrid, no iba a aceptar nada de comer que le ofreciera, pero le encantaría hablar con Hagrid.

Estudiaron los dragones, algo por lo que Hagrid tenía autentica pasión, y aprendieron mucho, ya que parecía saber cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, y en cuanto comenzó a hablar de cómo criar uno Albus miro y Rose y vio que esta también sonreía. Los dos habían escuchado como Hagrid había criado un dragón ilegalmente.

En cuanto Hagrid dejo de lamentarse por no tener ningún dragón vivo para poderles enseñar, y la clase acabo, los dos se dedicaron a pasear por los jardines de Beauxbatons. Así como el interior del palacio no le gustaba en absoluto, los jardines eran magníficos. Albus saco su cámara de fotos y comenzó a hacer algunas fotos tanto a los jardines, como a Rose.

- ¿Vas a mandarlas a casa?

- Si - le contesto Albus - le mande algunas a Lily y dice que quiere que lo fotografíe todo en detalle.

- ¿Aquel no es Louis? - Albus miro y vio a su primo hablando con varios chicos más - debe estar con sus amigos - Albus saco una foto y en cuanto su primo se giro y los vio lo saludaron.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos a tus amigos? - le pregunto Rose mientras Louis se acercaba.

- Eres demasiado hermosa para ellos - la piropeo Louis.

La verdad es que Rose había crecido demasiado bien. Se sabía que la altura la había sacado de tío Ron -ya que le sacaba algunos centímetros a Albus- y el cabello brillante, liso y pelirrojo era también de los Weasley, pero los dientes perfectamente blancos y los ojos chocolate derretido eran un misterio. Tía Hermione siempre daba las gracias porque no hubiera sacado sus dientes, y sus abuelos muggles la miraban ceñudos ya que no había nada que pudieran hacer por sus dientes.

- ¿Te has presentado? - le pregunto Rose a Louis.

- Si - y hecho una rápida mirada a su grupo de amigos.

- Aquí pasa algo… - se burlo Albus - ¿Alguien que te interese?

- Quizás…

Albus miro a los amigos de Louis y vio que varios eran muy guapos. Albus sabía que Louis era también gay, ya que ambos habían tenido algunos roces el verano después de cuarto. Albus había estado confundido después de los restregones que había tenido con Scorpius, y creía que Louis también había estado confundido, y de alguna forma habían descubierto que ambos se habían sentido atraído por los hombres. Y entonces, el verano después… se habían acostado por primera y única vez.

- ¿Quién es él? - pregunto Rose.

Ella también estaba enterada de las inclinaciones de ambos, ya que aquel verano había estado curiosa de donde desaparecía cuando estaban en casa de la abuela, y lo había seguido. Albus prefería no recordar lo que se había encontrado, porque, aunque de pequeños se habían bañado juntos, que Rose lo viera con los pantalones bajados mientras se frotaba con Louis no había sido una de sus fantasías.

- Veis ese chico guapísimo, alto, rubio casi blanco…

- ¿Cuánta sangre veela tiene? - pregunto Rose. Albus lo miro más fijamente entonces y se sintió absolutamente atraído, se estaba poniendo duro.

- La mitad. Su madre es una veela pura.

- Es muy guapo… será mejor que… lo dejemos de mirar - dijo Albus, y vio que a los tres les costaba retirar la mirada.

- Lo es. Pero… tengo miedo de que no este totalmente enamorado de él, que sólo sea mi sangre veela atraída por la suya… pero cuando estoy con él no puedo pensar en nada mejor. Además, podría tener a cualquiera, chicas, chicos y veelas…

- El amor es difícil… - suspiro Albus.

- ¿De verdad? - y Albus vio como lo miraban sus primos - ¿Algo que no nos hayas comentado?

- No, de verdad - les contesto Albus, pero vio que no le creían.

- _Rictusempra_ - invoco Louis - habla Albus…

Pero Albus no podía dejar de reír, e igualmente iba a llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, Scorpius le importaba demasiado, y sabía que lo que tenían era frágil, muy frágil.

* * *

Scorpius paseaba por los jardines de Beauxbatons y disfrutaba del sol mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa. Era finales de octubre y no podía creerse el calor que hacía allí. Algunas chicas de Beauxbatons le sonrieron y él les devolvió una sonrisa seductora, y ellas rieron nerviosamente, vírgenes. También le sonrió una chica Durmstrang que estaba casi en ropa interior por el calor que hacía, pero esta le devolvió la sonrisa prometiéndole hacer cosas muy malas con él. Lástima que no le gustaran las chicas.

Escucho unas carcajadas, y frunció el ceño, no le permitían disfrutar de las vistas con total tranquilidad. Y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Ese Weasley-Beauxbatons le lanzaba un _rictusempra_ a Albus y este era el que se estaba riendo. Morgana lo castigaba por coquetear con otras personas mientras ellos dos estaban juntos.

- ¡Potter!

El hechizo se rompió y vio que tres cabezas se giraban para verle.

- Eres un Premio Anual, no deberías estar dando ese ejemplo.

Scorpius vio como Albus se reordenaba la ropa y se peinaba el cabello con las manos. Su cara estaba sonrojada y tenía todo el aspecto de acabar de tener un restregón en la hierba o un buen polvo, y Scorpius se cabreo, nadie más debería verle con ese aspecto.

- Hemos de ir a comer - le dijo Scorpius mientras se daba la vuelta y esperaba que lo siguiese.

Escucho los pasos detrás suyo, y se tranquilizo un poco. Y en cuanto vio una clase vacía metió de un empujón a Albus dentro y bloqueo la puerta.

- Esto no es como Hogwarts - le dijo Albus - las ventanas son demasiado grandes y dan a los jardines, cualquiera podría vernos.

Scorpius se giro y vio que era verdad, que podía ver a las personas pasear, y que no podía hacerle nada a Albus hasta que no estuvieran en su compartimento de tren con varios hechizos silenciadores y de bloqueo. Eso hizo que sus nervios se resintieran todavía más.

Y entonces sintió como alguien le rompía un huevo en la cabeza, y cuando miro a Albus no lo vio, había hecho dos hechizos desilusionadores. Una mano invisible le bajo la cremallera de sus invisibles pantalones, y pronto estos estaban en el suelo, y una boca lo rodeaba.

¡Merlín! Esa era realmente la mejor manera de calmar los nervios.

* * *

Había llegado el momento.

Estaban a punto de anunciar los Campeones.

El fuego del Cáliz se volvió rojo y escupió un papel.

- Arisha Leontev de Durmstrang - y la chica con la que había coqueteado ese mediodía se levanto entre los aplausos de todos.

La condujeron afuera, y pronto todo el salón se volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Scorpius Malfoy de Hogwarts.

Scorpius creyó haber escuchado mal. Realmente… entonces vio la sonrisa que Albus tenía y la forma en que aplaudía, y vio a sus primas aplaudiendo también. Se levanto para ver como todos lo miraban y lo aplaudían, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros, y vio las caras sorprendidas e incrédulas de los Gryffindors. Sólo por eso había valido la pena.

Hicieron que saliera del comedor y a través de una puerta secreta lo condujeron hacia una pequeña habitación, la única de las que había visto que estaba decorada con buen gusto.

- Arisha Leontev - le tendió al mano la chica de Durmstrang.

- Scorpius Malfoy - se la estrecho él.

La chica le miraba con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al hombre más tímido, pero no funcionaba con los gays, pero a Scorpius le encantaba coquetear, así que le siguió el juego.

Y entonces entro el chico más guapo que nunca había visto. Y le sonrió a él. Scorpius sintió que la boca se le secaba, y que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

- Leroy de Rais, _enchanté_.

Pero esa sensación se rompió cuando entraron los tres directores y el Ministro de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el encargado del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había pasado con el chico Beauxbatons? Pero pronto se olvido de él en cuanto comenzaron a hablar del Torneo y a dar fechas. Dentro de una semana harían una revisión de las varitas y dentro de un mes, el uno de diciembre tendría lugar la primera prueba, en la que valorarían su valentía.

* * *

Albus estaba esperando a Scorpius desnudo, tenían que celebrar que Scorpius era ahora el campeón de Hogwarts. No podía imaginarse a nadie mejor para ello, Scorpius era listo, ágil y tenía un gran repertorio de hechizos y sabía cuando usarlos.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se puso en una pose que él creía que era sexy, y vio como Scorpius lo miraba apreciativamente.

- ¿Esperándome?

- Puede…

Albus se puso nervioso cuando vio la mirada lujuriosa que Scorpius le estaba dando y la sonrisa que se iba ampliando. Se comenzó a desabrochar la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, y Albus sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en un punto en concreto.

Finalmente Scorpius se acerco y lo beso, lenta y profundamente. Albus se sintió relajar completamente y le correspondió al beso mientras el otro chico lo acariciaba. Los brazos de ambos acabaron por encima de sus cabezas, y Scorpius finalmente se separo de él. Albus trato de volverlo a acercar, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama con la corbata de Scorpius.

- ¿Así que tienes ganas de jugar?

- Después - le dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a un lado cogiendo algunas cosas.

- ¿Después de que? - le pregunto Albus nervioso.

- De que escriba a mis padres, y a mis abuelos, y a mis tíos… - y Scorpius paso su pluma por una parte muy delicada de la anatomía de Albus y hizo que un gemido se escapara de su boca. Scorpius sonrió y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en la boca, y se puso a escribir.

- Scorpius… ¿no puedes escribir después?

- Después de hacer lo que planeo estaré muy cansado para escribirles… - y Scorpius le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se derritiera totalmente - muy, muy cansado.

¡Oh Merlín, Morgana y Nimue! Que se apiadaran de él porque parecía que Scorpius no iba a hacerlo.


	4. LA REVISIÓN DE LAS VARITAS

3 - La revisión de las varitas (de zorras y de piercings)

Scorpius sentía que algo peludo se arrastraba por su cuerpo, lentamente, clavándole las uñas a veces… tenía que despertar… un poco más…

En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró el estúpido y feo gato de Albus encima suyo. Era de un tamaño algo más grande de lo normal con el pelo largo y enmarañado, de color negro y con la cara achatada. No entendía como ese animal era el familiar de Albus.

Le dio una patada a Albus y este le gruño en respuesta.

- ¡Potter! ¡Quita a tu estúpido gato de encima mío!

Eso sí que atrajo la atención de Albus, que cogió al gato y lo coloco a su lado y se volvió a colocar a dormir. El gato se enrosco completamente contra su dueño y le miro malévolamente antes de cerrar los ojos también. Genial.

Scorpius se desperezo malhumorado, y se levanto. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, así que salió al pasillo, y se encontró con la chica Weasley a punto de entrar por la puerta de Albus, y que daba también a la habitación compartida.

- No puedes estar aquí - le informo Scorpius.

La chica lo miro y abrió los ojos y se sonrojo de golpe, trato de no mirar hacía abajo y le dio la espalda de repente.

- ¿Podrías ponerte algo? - le dijo Weasley con voz completamente aguda.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomodo? - bueno, su humor comenzaba a mejorar.

- No deberías pasearte así.

- ¿Por qué no? Este es el vagón masculino y voy a darme una ducha. Eres tu quien no debería pasearse por aquí.

- Necesito hablar con Albus. Es urgente.

- ¡Vete! - No iba a dejar de ninguna manera que esa Gryffindor entrara en el compartimento que compartía con Albus. La chica se planto desafiante, mirándolo a la cara, estaba roja pero no parecía que fuera a ceder - Vete ahora o iré a buscar a la directora y le diré que estas en los vagones de los chicos.

- Mientras te vistes y vas a buscarla yo ya habré entrado y hablado con Albus.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio evaluándose. Scorpius decidió jugar sucio. Se acerco lentamente hacia la chica mientras el color de la chica se iba haciendo más y más rojo, y combinaba perfectamente con su color de cabello. Alargo el brazo y comenzó a subir por encima de la manga de la chica hasta que llego al cuello.

- Tie… tienes… - la chica estaba nerviosa y eso lo divirtió más - tu… tienes… en el cuello… - pero como buena Gryffindor reunió el valor de alguna parte y dejo de tartamudear - Tienes mordidas en el cuello.

Scorpius se congelo. ¿Insinuaba algo? ¿Sabía algo?

- Y arañazos - le dijo la chica que había notado su vacilación y atacaba.

- Me gusta el sexo salvaje - le informo Scorpius mientras se apoyaba en la pared de forma que se consideraría seductora - rudo - ella parecía a punto de explotar, no podía dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca y los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de orbita.

- ¡Albus! - y Weasley comenzó a aporrear la puerta - ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Abre ya! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Albus abrió la puerta alarmado y con solamente unos pantalones puestos.

- Rose ¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius gruño cuando la chica se abalanzo hacia su primo y trato de entrar en el compartimento. Enseguida la agarro por la ropa y la empujo otra vez de vuelta al pasillo.

- Esto es el vagón de los chicos, no puedes entrar - y Scorpius miro significativamente a Albus, ella no debía entrar.

- Escucha Rose… me visto y salgo ¿vale?

* * *

Albus sabía que había estado cerca del apocalipsis.

Si Rose llega a entrar en su compartimento… sabía que a Rose no diría nada, pero Scorpius no se lo hubiera perdonado. Scorpius hubiera vuelto a dividir los dos compartimentos, y probablemente no se hubiera vuelto a acercar a él.

Albus salió de su compartimento y dejo la puerta abierta para que _Sgian Dubh_, su gata, saliera también. Sgian Dubh era hija de Crookshanks, el gato de tía Hermione, y ya desde pequeñita había tenido cierta manía por seguirlo allá donde fuera, así que al final se la había llevado a casa.

Sgian Dubh caminaba por delante de él y lo llevo a donde estaba Rose. Ella admiraba el paisaje, era completamente diferente al de Escocia. El palacio de Beauxbatons y los grandes jardines ornamentales que lo rodeaban daban paso después a un paisaje mediterráneo, que es donde Albus sospechaba que estaban. Los pinos y los arbustos recubrían la mayor parte de la tierra, habían cambios bruscos de terreno con grandes rocas, y lo que más le gustaba a Albus, el cielo azul.

- No tenemos ese color de cielo en casa - le dijo en cuanto se acerco a ella.

- Sobretodo porque llevamos varios días sin ver apenas una nube - le respondió Rose - vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Louis me ha recomendado varios sitios para ver.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio siguiendo un pequeño camino que descendía.

- Dentro de una hora es la revisión de las varitas - le dijo Albus para romper el silencio - me gustaría ver como es el fabricante de varitas francés.

- No vayas - le dijo Rose parándose y mirándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose? - pero parecía que ella no quería contestar - Rose…

- Tienes varias marcas de mordiscos y chupetones - le dijo de repente la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes, cuando has salido sin camiseta…

- Oh… - Albus se sonrojo sólo de pensarlo - bueno…

- Malfoy también las tenía.

No sabía que decirle, no quería mentirle y decirle que no había nada, pero tampoco quería decirle que estaba en una especie de relación secreta con Scorpius que tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar mal.

- Es difícil de explicar… yo…

- Estas enamorado de él - le dijo Rose.

- Si.

- Ya lo sospechaba. Últimamente siempre estas con él, y si está lejos tienes un ojo puesto en él, no lo pierdes de vista. Te conozco demasiado bien.

- Es complicado. Se supone que estamos saliendo juntos y hay momentos en que todo es perfecto, pero hay otros momentos… veo como mira a los otros chicos… pero siempre vuelve conmigo. Sea lo que sea lo que hay entre nosotros quiero conservarlo, de momento me conformo con ser su novio secreto.

- No te preocupes - le dijo Rose - yo no voy a decir nada. Pero como te haga daño…

Albus sonrió. Se sentía más tranquilo de habérselo contado a Rose, de haber compartido las inseguridades de su relación con Scorpius con ella.

- Pero no querías hablar de esto conmigo ¿no?

- El Profeta ha enviado a tía Ginny hoy para hacer el primer reportaje del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Oh.

Durante sus primeros once años todo había sido perfecto, la perfecta familia feliz. Pero entonces fue sorteado a Slytherin. Eso marco un antes y un después en su vida.

Nunca había habido un Slytherin entre los Weasley, y su madre lo había mirado como si los hubiera traicionado a todos. Ni siquiera le pregunto si se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, simplemente dejo de prestarle atención. Como si no existiera. Porque había truncado los sueños de la perfecta familia de su madre, la maravillosa jugadora de quidditch y la perfecta esposa del héroe, y sus tres perfectos hijos sin tacha.

Dos años después su padre no aguanto más y pidió el divorcio. Y los sueños de su madre se habían desvanecido totalmente. Y ella lo culpaba.

- Scorpius va a estar allí, ella…

- Será peor si ella sabe que son amigos.

- Pero… si hablo con ella… es mi madre, hace años que no la veo, quizás vea que, bueno, que a pesar de ser un Slytherin no soy malo.

- Si de verdad quieres hablar con ella - le dijo Rose - espera hasta después de la reunión con los Campeones.

- Si.

- Vamos, veamos el lugar que Louis me ha dicho.

Y siguieron bajando por el sendero cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Scorpius se reunió con los otros dos campeones para la revisión de las varitas y el encuentro con la prensa. Ambos le saludaron, Leontev intento volver a lanzarle insinuación subidas de tono con su mirada, pero De Rais se interpuso.

- Scorpius… - le dijo saboreando su nombre con ese maravilloso acento francés.

Había escuchado que los franceses eran unos amantes extraordinarios, pero desde que había sido lo suficiente mayor para comprobarlo, no había estado en Francia. Scorpius pensó que era un buen momento para comprobarlo. Su mente pensó que era un muy buen momento para comprobarlo.

Se acerco a él y lo beso, lentamente al principio, con más pasión después, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared y comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

El fabricante francés de varitas, Monsieur Bossuet, entro en ese momento seguido por los tres directores y por el jefe del departamento de Juegos y Deportes. Scorpius trato de serenarse mientras se separaba rápidamente de De Rais. Trato de normalizar la respiración mientras observaba con recelo al otro chico. Era muy hermoso, pero no era demasiado normal tener un ataque de lujuria así delante de otras personas. Se fijo entonces en la mirada burlona de Leontev, y decidió dejar de pensar, por el momento, en lo que acababa de pasar.

Monsieur Bossuet estaba tal y como recordaba, muy alto y muy delgado, le recordaba a una extraña varita humana. Como los Malfoy no eran bienvenidos en Ollivanders, Scorpius le había comprado su varita al fabricante francés.

- Cada uno de ustedes le dejara su varita a Monsieur Bossuet - les explico Madame Maxime - y este considerara si son apta para el Torneo y si están buenas condiciones. Mademoiselle Leontev ¿Comenzaría usted?

La chica se acerco con grandes pasos y le dio la varita a Monsieur Bossuet . Este estuvo examinándola unos momentos y después la agito. Unas chispas de colores surgieron de ella.

- Madera de abeto, 35 centímetros, es bastante rígida… con centro de… ¿pelo de pogrebin?

- Si - confirmo orgullo Leontev.

Scorpius recordó que habían visto esa especie de demonio en clase de DCAO, era un demonio ruso de pequeño tamaño que atrae la desesperación y el pesimismo en los seres humanos, para acabar devorándolos.

Monsieur Bossuet miro con sospecha la varita, aunque seguidamente lanzo un hechizo que hizo aparecer burbujas de ella. Finalmente se la devolvió a la chica, y hizo señas a Scorpius para que se acercara y le diera la varita.

- Esta es una de las mías… madera de mirto y nervio de dragón, 25 centímetros y muy flexible.

El fabricante la agito y un agradable remolino de viento que olía a flores recorrió la habitación. Scorpius estaba muy orgulloso de su varita, era de un tamaño perfecto, no tan exageradamente grande como la de Arisha Leontev, ni delicada como la de Leroy de Rais, que Monsieur Bossuet estaba probando ahora. Era de un color oscuro, con una doble espiral gravada que la recorría entera, y tenía el mismo núcleo que la de su padre y su abuelo.

- Esta también es de las mías. Sauce y cabello de veela - aquello atrajo la atención de Scorpius - 20 centímetros y bastante elástica.

¿Había dicho veela? Scorpius miro con más atención a De Rais, y entendió el porqué se había sentido tan atraído. No le gustaba el poder que los veelas tenían sobre la gente, pero a la vez se sintió con bastantes ganas de probar todas aquellos rumores que corrían acerca de tener sexo con esas criaturas.

En cuanto el chico volvió a tener la varita en sus manos y se giro para volver a su sitio, Scorpius le sonrió seductoramente. De Rais le devolvió la sonrisa, y le prometía con la mirada un encuentro después.

- Varios medios de comunicación de sus países están aquí para cubrir el evento - les informo el Jefe del departamento de Juegos y Deportes - ahora tomaran unas fotos de ustedes, y les harán algunas preguntas. Si son tan amables de seguirnos al exterior, las fotos quedaran mejor en los jardines.

Todos fueron hacia afuera, y de mientras él y el chico-veela se lanzaban miraditas y tenían algunos roces "accidentales". Había notado a faltar esa etapa de la seducción, cuando todo eran promesas por cumplir.

Una vez allí, sus juegos se acabaron de golpe cuando vio a quien había enviado El Profeta, la madre de Albus. Sabía que los padres de Albus se habían separado en un escandaloso divorcio del que corrieron muchos rumores, hipótesis y ríos de tinta en los principales diarios, y programas informativos de la radio mágica. Debía concentrarse en las fotos y en las entrevistas, no quería que Albus se enterara de que había estado coqueteando con alguien más, de alguna extraña forma Albus le importaba. Y seguro que su madre le explicaba que el chico Malfoy había estado ligando con el chico Beauxbatons.

Hicieron varias fotografías de todos los Campeones, otras juntos también con los directores, y algunas individuales. Cuando las sesión fotográfica acabo, cada periódico cogió al campeón de su país y se puso a hablar con él.

Scorpius se acerco a Ginny Potter -quien mantenía su apellido de casada a pesar de que hacía cuatro años que no estaba casada con Harry Potter- y se presento.

- Escucha mocoso - le gruño la mujer - no se como has llegado a ser el Campeón de Hogwarts, pero es evidente que has hecho trampas, como hacía tu padre mortífago, y tu abuelo, el asesino. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con una asquerosa serpiente rastrera como tú.

Scorpius se quedo congelado mientras veía como la mujer se iba. Sabía que las habladurías sobre él y su familia corrían por todo el mundo mágico, pero nunca nadie le había todo eso en la cara. Se enfureció, esa zorra pelirroja iba a pagar por ello. ¿Qué cara tendría si le dijera que se acostaba con su hijo? ¿Qué a su hijo le gustaba ponerse a cuatro patas para él? ¿Qué a su hijo le gustaba tocarlo y lamerlo?

- Señor Malfoy - le interrumpió la directora McGonagall de sus pensamientos - será mejor que vuelva al Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto, Directora.

Y tanto que iba a volver al tren, quizás hasta utilizaría esa cámara que tanto le gustaba a Albus y le mandaría a esa zorra una bonita foto suya tirándose a su hijo.

* * *

Albus vio como Sgian Dubh se erizaba delante suyo, y levanto la mirada para encontrarse a su madre. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, hacía dos años ya en casa de la abuela, con sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos mirándolo con repugnancia. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Hola mama.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te estaba esperando.

- Estas delante del carruaje que nos llevara a la central de trasladores de Marsella, así que es evidente que me estabas esperando. ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería hablar contigo, yo… hace dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos… y bueno…

- Tu abuela habla maravillas de ti - le dijo Ginny - que si te han elegido Prefecto, que si eres Premio Anual… pero yo no olvido lo que eres, una serpiente que seduce a todos los demás para después aprovecharse de ellos, si ellos son lo suficientemente idiotas para caer… dime niño, si eres tan maravilloso ¿Por qué no eres el Campeón de Hogwarts? El Cáliz de Fuego no te considero adecuado, el Cáliz de Fuego sabía que no eres una buena persona, al igual que lo sabía el sombrero seleccionador.

- Mama… en la estación dijisteis que no pasaba nada si acababa en Slytherin… que llevo el nombre de alguien de Slytherin y que había sido uno de los hombres más valientes…

- Si, tu padre y sus estúpidos nombres. Puede que tu padre le considerara muchas cosas, pero era en realidad un bastardo a quien nadie soportaba. El carruaje va a salir, no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Y dicho eso su madre se subió al carruaje y este despego tirado por unos enormes caballos alados. Albus se quedo allí viéndolo hasta que desapareció.

* * *

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Potter? Había vuelto al tren, pero él no estaba allí, seguramente seguía con su estúpida prima paseando por ahí. Necesitaba descargar el cabreo de alguna manera, pero todos se alejaban en cuanto lo veían, lo que no le complacía demasiado porque estaba del humor perfecto para una buena pelea.

Era la hora de la comida, y sabía que debería estar en el salón con los demás, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie. Había estado pensando en ir a buscar a De Rais y tener una buena sesión de sexo con él, si Albus no estaba disponible, él debería ser libre de irse con otros.

- ¡Malfoy! - la chica-Weasley lo llamaba - ¿Has visto a Albus?

El miro a la Gryffindor furioso, y pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para un relajante duelo, pero ella debió notar lo que iba a hacer y se alejo corriendo. Así que la chica había perdido a Albus también. Curioso.

Volvió al tren para coger una de sus capas y se lo encontró tirado en la cama junto con su bola de pelo andante. Así que ya había vuelto.

- Es hora de ir a comer - le dijo Scorpius resentido.

- Ves tú - le contesto con voz ronca y sin mirarlo- no tengo hambre.

Scorpius sintió que algo no iba bien, se acerco a Albus y lo obligo a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Todo el odio y el rencor que había estado guardando durante las últimas horas se esfumaron, su madre era una zorra e iba a vengarse de ella, pero Albus le importaba y no iba a pagarlo con él.

- No es nada, sólo un hechizo que ha salido mal y me ha dejado los ojos irritados.

- Dime la verdad…

- Lo de siempre… - suspiro Albus - solamente lo de siempre.

Scorpius no sabía qué era lo de siempre, pero si la chica-Weasley le había hecho algo durante el paseo que había dado esta mañana lo pagaría. Se acostó al lado de Albus y lo abrazo.

- Tu prima… - lo animo Scorpius a hablar.

- Rose me ha avisado… pero no he querido hacerle caso. Pensé que esta vez sería diferente, que soy Prefecto y Premio Anual, que sería algo de lo que estaría orgullosa… pero no es suficiente… si hubiera sido el Campeón de Hogwarts… Pero pesa más que sea un Slytherin… una serpiente rastrera según ella…

Scorpius entendió por donde iban las cosas ahora, la zorra de su madre era quien lo tenía así. Más razones para vengarse de ella.

- Mi padre me dijo que estaba bien que yo fuera a Slytherin… y ella asintió. Pero no lo pensaba realmente, sólo decía que si a todo lo que papa decía, porque ella era la esposa perfecta con su perfecta familia. Pero entonces yo fui a Slytherin… y ella me considero una especie de error y dejo de pensar que yo era su hijo, dejo de hablarme y…

Albus se acurruco a su lado, pero no lloraba, al parecer ya había gastado todas las lágrimas por hoy. Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a ser mimado por su familia, a los abrazos que su madre le había dado cuando estaba viva, a las miradas orgullosas de su padre, a los dulces que su abuela siempre le enviaba, a leer en el despacho del abuelo mientras este trabajaba… no podía imaginarse que de repente uno de ellos comenzara a actuar como si no le importara, como si no existiera. ¿Pasaría eso si la relación con Albus se hacía pública? No quería pensar en ello en este momento. Sólo quería quedarse ahí junto a Albus.

Albus se quedo dormido finalmente, pero él no podía dejar de pensar. Siempre le habían educado bajo el lema que la familia era lo más importante, pero sentía que no iba a poder dejar ir a Albus si ellos no lo consideraban adecuado.

* * *

Dos días después le llego a Scorpius una carta de su familia. Le preguntaban por como iba todo y por la entrevista del Profeta. Imaginaba que el diario no lo había dejado demasiado bien parado. Albus, a su lado, leía también una carta y sonreía. Le gustaba verlo así. Más relajado continúo leyendo la carta de su padre, con algunas de las recomendaciones que la abuela le daba y algunas sugerencias de hechizos del abuelo.

Albus le hizo una foto y le sonrió.

- Mi hermana quiere más fotos tuyas… dice que este curso estas todavía más guapo.

- Tu hermana tiene buen gusto.

- Yo también… - le susurro Albus y le guiño un ojo. Scorpius se sintió enrojecer, algo que sólo le pasaba algunas veces con Albus - también quiere algunas del medio-veela.

- ¿Medio-veela? ¿Leroy de Rais?

- Así que te has dado cuenta… - Albus le miro inquisitivo - ¿Paso algo? - le pregunto dudoso.

Scorpius pensó en que le iba a decir. Lo había besado y había coqueteado con él, pero lo primero había estado influencia por las hormonas veelas y lo segundo… ahora le parecía una idiotez. Era posible que hubiera estado todavía influido por las hormonas veelas o que fuera por su propio ego, pero nada de eso se repetiría.

- Me he hecho un encantamiento antiveelas - opto por explicarle - no me gusta que me controlen y yo no pueda evitarlo.

Albus lo miro directamente a los ojos de esa forma en que lo ponía tan nervioso, como si pudiera llegar al fondo de su alma.

- Quiero verlo - le dijo con voz ronca.

Scorpius se levanto la camiseta y le enseño su estomago. En su ombligo había un piercing con forma de escorpión. Albus lo toco y se arrodillo para lamerlo. Cuando se lo hizo pensó en que esto evitaría volverse a sentir atraído por la magia veela, pero ahora pensaba que cada vez que vería al veela iba a recordar a Albus jugando con su piercing, y estaba seguro que ninguna magia veela iba a poder romper el hechizo que el chico le estaba lanzando. Scorpius se dejo caer en la cama mientras gemía por las atenciones que Albus le estaba dando.

Una vez que estuvo completamente saciado y recuperado del orgasmo, se saco el cuerpo de Albus que todavía estaba encima suyo dándole besos de mariposa en el hombro, y pensó en el Leroy de Rais de nuevo, no sabía exactamente cuales eran las habilidades veela, pero dudaba que lo dejaran tan satisfecho como estaba ahora.

- Yo también me sentí atraído por él - le confesó Albus.

Como el chico-veela se acercara a Albus iba a castrarlo lentamente.

- No se cual es el encantamiento antiveelas… ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

Scorpius se lo quedo mirando sorprendido. Estaba seguro que el sabelotodo de Albus sabía cómo invocarlo, pero le pedía que lo hiciera por él. Estaba también seguro de que sabía que al igual que en los animagos y en los patronus, los encantamientos de este tipo tomaban la forma del animal que representaba a uno mismo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que lo marcara como suyo? ¿Iba a dejar que le pusiera su marca?

- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto Scorpius mirándolo a los ojos tratando de ver alguna duda - ¿Sabes que si yo lo invoco, solo yo podre retirarlo? ¿Sabes que tendrás un escorpión en tu ombligo?

- Hazlo.

Scorpius cogió su varita y apunto al ombligo de Albus. Iba a hacerlo. Suyo. Completamente suyo. Si alguien trataba de acercarse a él… lo que verían sería su marca. Justo antes de recitar el encantamiento desvió su varita hasta uno de sus pezones, y la magia se concentro allí, el aire a su alrededor se deformo, y entonces allí había un escorpión plateado perforando la piel.

- ¡Joder! duele.

Scorpius lo sabía, porque su propio encantamiento había dolido como si mil agujas se concentraran allí, pero imaginó que en el pezón sería peor. Pero Albus se veía tan… ¡Oh Morgana! Hacía unos minutos que había tenido un fantástico orgasmo, pero sentía que volvía a estar excitándose, así que se inclino hacia Albus dispuesto a distraer su mente del dolor y de paso volver a utilizar esa maravillosa cama que habían creado entre los dos compartimentos.


	5. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA

**La primera prueba** (de bichos y castigos)

Era una playa preciosa, la arena blanca, las aguas imposiblemente azules y el cielo sin una nube. Pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ocupados lanzándose hechizos entre ellos. Albus consiguió que su hechizo impactara en Scorpius, pero mientras este estaba retorciéndose de risa en el suelo, le lanzo un hechizo zancadilla haciendo que el otro se cayera también.

- No creo que ninguno de estos hechizos sea necesario para la prueba de mañana - les dijo Ethel mientras leía un libro de maleficios.

- Seguramente hechizos como el _reducto_ o el _bombarda_ sean mejores - dijo su gemela.

Scorpius se dejo caer en la arena cansado. Llevaba dos horas batiéndose en duelo con todos los Slytherin, y estaba reventado. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en el día siguiente, cuando se iba a enfrentar a vete-a-saber-que.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando fue Campeón? - le pregunto Montague.

- Se enfrentaba a dragones, así que convoco su escoba y los esquivo. Creo que el otro Campeón de Hogwarts transformo una roca en un perro, para que el dragón fuera a por el perro, tía Fleur no-se-exactamente-como lo durmió, pero le quemo la falda cuando ronco, y Krum le lanzo un hechizo de conjuntivitis, pero destruyo los huevos y le bajaron puntos por eso.

- Entonces es posible que tenga que enfrentarse a una criatura mágica - dedujo Anne Higgs.

- Albus me ha estado enseñando todas las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, y hemos repasado los bichos que salieron en las clases de DCAO- le respondió Scorpius - y las diferentes formas de dejarlos fuera de combate.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y escucho a los demás discutir sobre que se podría encontrar. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, y estaba seguro de que esta noche no iba a poder pegar ojo. No quería pensar en lo que se podía encontrar mañana. Se imagino luchando con un dragón, y se imagino la forma en la que él lo hubiera vencido.

* * *

- Despierta Campeón - le susurro Albus al oído. Scorpius abrió sus ojos para ver a su novio encima de él.

- ¿Ya estas despierto? - le pregunto Scorpius mientras se estiraba en la cama - Que extraño… normalmente hace falta medio litro de café para que comiences a reaccionar.

- Me prepare ayer un termo, y ya me lo he bebido. Aquí tienes tus ropas.

Scorpius miro el uniforme de duelo de Hogwarts y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hoy era el día. Hoy iba a probar que era un gran mago. Las manos le temblaban un poco.

- Vamos, vete a la ducha.

Miro a Albus, que se estaba encargando de todo lo técnico. Revisaba que sus ropa estuvieran bien, le estaba puliendo la varita y dejándola en perfectas condiciones, se notaba que también estaba nervioso.

Se ducho y se comenzó a colocar el uniforme de duelo. Había estudiado todo lo que podía, se había repasado la lista completa de criaturas, animales y demonios que podrían aparecer, y habían estudiado las mejores estrategias para vencer a cada tipo de bichejo que se le pusiera delante. Estaba todo lo listo que podía, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente. Volvió a repasar mentalmente la lista de hechizos que su padre y su abuelo le habían mandado, algunos de los cuales estaban en la zona gris de la legalidad. ¿Pero que podía hacer si se enfrentaba a un dragón?

- He recibido carta de casa - le llamo la atención Albus - papa dice que lo mejor es concentrarse en las cosas sencillas, que son las que suelen funcionar, y que sobretodo pienses en lo que se te da bien y saques provecho de ello.

- ¿Lo que se me da bien?

- A él se le daba bien volar e invoco una escoba, no se con lo que te enfrentas, así que no se que podrías usar. James dice que machaques al de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Tu hermano me está dando ánimos?

Lo que era difícil de imaginar para Scorpius, ya que James Potter parecía tenerle un odio bastante profundo. Todavía recordaba cuando estaba en segundo y había tenido una pelea con Albus y habían acabado los dos en la enfermería. El Potter mayor se había presentado por la noche sigilosamente y le había amenazado con hacerle cosas muy desagradables en el caso de que su hermano volviera a acabar en la enfermería por su culpa. Había tenido pesadillas durante semanas.

- Al parecer su novia le ha dejado por un francés.

Scorpius se rio sin demasiadas ganas y acabo de ponerse los guantes. Ambos fueron hacia el salón para comer algo, pero Scorpius sintió que si comía algo lo iba a echar, y no probó bocado. Albus, por si acaso, robo unos cruasanes y unos brioches por si tenía hambre después de la prueba.

Y llego el gran momento.

Estaba en una especie de tienda con los otros dos Campeones cuando entraron todos los adultos. Todos parecían estar nerviosos, menos el Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes, que estaba emocionado.

- Bueno chicos, espero que estén preparados porque ha llegado el momento de demostrar lo que valéis. Aquí en esta bolsa - y enseño una de sus manos en las que llevaba una bolsa azul que se movía - esta a lo que os vais a enfrentar. Venga chicos, coged uno.

Arisha Leontev fue la primera en meter la mano dentro de la bolsa, y saco un animal que Scorpius reconoció, gracias a las clases aceleradas de Albus de Criaturas mágicas, como un Erumpent, una especie de rinoceronte cuya piel repelía la mayoría de los hechizos, y con un cuerno que hacía que las cosas explotaran. No le gusto demasiado el bicho y daba las gracias que no le hubiera tocado a él. Alrededor del cuello llevaba el numero tres.

Leroy de Rais, el cual ya no le causaba ningún tipo de atracción a Scorpius, metió la mano y saco una miniatura de nundu, una especie de enorme leopardo, muy ágil y rápido cuyo aliento podía hacerte enfermar hasta la muerte en pocos minutos sino se aplicaba ningún antídoto. A Albus le fascinaría en cuanto lo viera, ya que le gustaban todos los tipos de gatitos. Llevaba el numero uno en el cuello.

Scorpius alzo la mano y cogió la última figurita que quedaba. No creía que podía ser peor que esos dos, pero se equivocaba. Es cuanto saco la mano de la bolsa se quedo sin aliento, y escucho el lejano grito de McGonagall al verlo, y sintió, más que vio, como hacían sentar a la anciana en una silla.

* * *

Albus estaba sentado en las gradas al lado de Rose y de Louis, y delante de las gemelas Nott. Rose trataba de calmar sus nervios, pero no hacía efecto, al parecer no había sido muy inteligente beberse todo ese café.

Un silbido atrajo la atención de todos hacia la grada principal, en donde estaban ubicados los profesores, el Ministro de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes. Este último se aplico un _sonorus_ y comenzó a hablar.

- Bienvenidos a la primera prueba - un hechizo de traducción hacía que cada persona escuchase el idioma que entendía, pero sonaba bastante extraña, como carente de emoción - ahora nuestros intrépidos Campeones deben enfrentarse a las criaturas que el azar les ha colocado en su camino. El primero será el señor Leroy de Rais contra un nundu - y un pitido recorrió todo el estadio.

Albus se inclino hacia la barandilla para ver el nundu. Había leído sobre ellos, pero nunca pensó que vería uno. En cuanto entro se quedo maravillado, era tan grande como una persona, con un aspecto parecido al de un leopardo, un color amarillo anaranjado lleno de manchas negras del tamaño de una snitch, su cuerpo se veía ágil, poderoso y fuerte, y no sería fácil de despistar. De Rais entro en ese momento, y se fijo en el animal que estaba en el extremo contario a él, y en el podio que estaba entre ellos y donde estaba colocado lo que tenía que coger.

- _¡Mon Dieu!_ - exclamo Louis. Albus recordó entonces que estaba medio enamoriscado del medio-veela.

- Si ha salido elegido como Campeón ha sido porque puede enfrentarse a retos como este, tranquilo - intento calmarlo Albus.

De Rais intento transformar unas piedras en chuletones de comida para distraer al nundu, y mientras este lo miraba y miraba a la carne se hizo un encantamiento burbuja para que el aliento del felino no le hiciera efecto con tanta rapidez. Albus asintió con la cabeza, era lo mismo que él y Scorpius habían decidido hacer cuando estudiaron las opciones de tenían si le tocaba enfrentarse a un nundu.

Al parecer al nundu le gusto el olor de la carne, porque se lanzo a comerla, y el Beauxbatons comenzó a caminar, primero lentamente hacia el centro, pero en cuanto se confió y comenzó a correr, el nundu se distrajo de la carne y pensó que le apetecía más una carrera. Por la mente de Albus paso la frase típica "a los gatos les gusta jugar con la comida" y recordó como _Sgian Dubh_, su gata, cazaba ratones, primero los agotaba, y en cuanto se cansaba de perseguirlo se los comía. El nundu era sólo un gato grande.

Un zarpazo del bicho envió al chico contra la pared de las gradas, y el nundu espero agazapado a que se volviera a mover. Louis gritaba a su lado a Leroy, al bicho y maldecía al que se le había ocurrido traer al gatito. De Rais se levanto lentamente, y el nundu se puso en posición de caza, a punto de saltar sobre su presa. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El chico intento dar un paso más y el nundu salto. Todo fue confuso, se escucho un chillido muy agudo, y lo siguiente que Albus vio era una especie de pájaro deforme que se alzaba. El nundu también parecía haberse quedado confuso, o quizás sordo, porque tardo unos segundos en ponerse de nuevo en movimiento.

- No debería poderse transformar… - susurro Rose alucinada a su lado.

- No sabía… - este fue Louis - ¡Vamos Leroy! ¡Leroy! ¡Leroy!

Quizás su genética mágica había reaccionado al peligro, y se había transformado en un pájaro veela, pero como sólo era mitad veela, no se había transformado completamente y era deforme. Albus no podía ver exactamente que estaba mal, ya que volaba muy rápido para alejarse del nundu y llegar al podio, pero sabía que no estaba bien, que no era una transformación correcta.

El nundu salto y lo agarro por una de las alas, y lo zarandeo enviándolo al centro de la pista, contra el podio. El chico hizo un último esfuerzo y cogió lo que había allí encima, para desmayarse a continuación en esa especie de estado entre persona y pájaro. En ese mismo instante intervinieron los magos y lograron reducir al nundu. Los sanadores entraron y se llevaron a De Rais en una camilla.

- Me voy - dijo Louis mientras iba hacia la salida.

- No se que vendrá a continuación, pero no creo que nada pueda ser peor que lo que acabamos de ver - susurro Albus mientras el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

- Potter - escucho que una de las gemelas Nott lo llamaba - ¿Estará bien?

- Eso espero - contesto él sin aliento, ninguno de los dos pensaba en el chico malherido que habían sacado de la pista, sino en que Scorpius podría acabar igual.

Dieron las puntuaciones de Leroy de Rais, y sus puntos sumaban treinta-uno. Albus se pregunto que habrían hecho los idiotas que habían traído al nundu contra el animal, él creía que el chico lo había hecho muy bien.

Albus se froto los brazos ya que de golpe había comenzado a hacer frio, pero no era extraño ya que era primero de diciembre.

¿Qué haría él si Scorpius moría?

- Ahora nuestro siguiente Campeón…

* * *

Scorpius salió de la tienda luego de que el pitido sonara. No quería realmente salir, pero no tenía más remedio, había establecido un contrato vinculante con el Cáliz de Fuego, y si no salía debería sufrir las consecuencias de eso, y nadie que hubiera roto un contrato vivía demasiado tiempo. Una muerte segura contra una muerte probable.

Estupendo.

Y allí estaba.

Tenía un dementor para él solito.

No iba a salir vivo de allí, o con el alma intacta, lo sabía, ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer bien el patronus en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Resultaba curioso que fuera él quien se enfrentara al dementor, siendo que su abuelo se había salvado de ser besado por uno porque el nuevo ministro los había considerado proscritos, y había creado una unidad especial para erradicarlos.

Pensó en su abuelo, en como se sentiría si su alma era absorbida por el dementor. Pensó en su abuela, y en los besos de buenas noches que solía darle en cuanto estaba en Malfoy Manor. Y pensó en su padre, aquel hombre que le había enseñado a jugar a quidditch tan pronto como empezó a entender las cosas, y quien amaba verle perseguir los pavos reales albinos cuando era pequeño, y quien aun ahora, le tomaba el pelo por ello.

Saco la fuerza de esos pensamientos e invoco el patronus. Lo bueno de ir a Hogwarts era que en Gran Bretaña había una gran colonia de dementores y era indispensable el patronus en la educación de los jóvenes. Una enorme nube plateada salió de la varita, y Scorpius comenzó a avanzar hacia el podio y el dementor. Sólo era uno, y esperaba que pudiera alejarlo con su nube plateada.

Ya estaba cerca.

Y pensó en su madre. Vio como la nube plateada se disolvía rápidamente pero no le importo. Recordó a su madre y como le gustaba cantarle canciones de pequeño mientras estaba en la cuna, recordaba cuando lo enseño a tocar el piano, la recordaba mientras se estiraba a su lado en la cama mientras le contaba un cuento para que se durmiera, la recordaba en la cama mientras se moría de esa enfermedad incurable.

El dementor lo cogió del cuello, y lo alzo.

Vio a su padre llorar desesperado delante de la tumba, y recordó que había hecho un juramento, no iba a dejar que nada volviera a hacerle llorar.

- Expecto Patronum…

El dementor lo dejo ir en cuanto la nube plateada lo golpeo. No era demasiado poderoso, así que Scorpius se concentro, se concentro en Malfoy Manor, se concentro en su padre y sus abuelos, en sus primas que estaban en las gradas, y vio que la nube se comenzaba a definir, se concentro en todas las personas que eran importantes para él, en su familia, y un escorpión gigante embistió al dementor.

Trato de arrastrarse hacía el podio, porque apenas se tenía en pie, sólo le quedaba un poco más, pero no pudo aguantar el patronus lo suficiente, y este se transformo en humo de nuevo, y entonces ya no estaba allí.

- Expecto Patronum…expecto Patronum… expecto Patronum… - pero ya no salía nada más que un hilo plateado sin poder de su varita y el dementor estaba volviendo a acercarse.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Su familia. El humo plateado volvía a salir. Su padre, sus abuelos, sus primas, sus tíos. Su familia.

El dementor lo cogió de la camiseta y se la desgarro.

El escorpión en su ombligo llamo su atención.

Albus.

Albus también tenía un piercing con forma de escorpión.

Suyo.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

El escorpión se definió más rápidamente esta vez, y embistió al dementor, y Scorpius, haciendo un último esfuerzo llego hasta el podio y cogió lo que había allí encima. Estuvo un momento más lucido para ver como muchos patronus cargaban contra el dementor, y sabía que se estaba desmayando porque vio a dos escorpiones venir hacía él.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus primas, y las dos corrieron a abrazarlo. Aquello extraño a Scorpius, ya que los Slytherin no eran muy dado a las muestras de afecto.

- ¿Tan mal estoy? - pregunto con la voz ronca, tenía la garganta reseca.

- Desde luego nadie se tiraría a tus brazos ahora en un ataque de lujuria.

La enfermera de Beauxbatons entro en ese momento y le dio chocolate caliente para que se recuperase, y enseguida se volvió a ir.

- Ni siquiera me ha preguntado como estoy ¿Tan mal están los otros?

- Bueno - comenzó Evelyn a explicarle - por lo que sabemos has sido el ultimo en despertar.

- No hemos visto la prueba de la Durmstrang - continuó Ethel - pero ella también ha llegado en camilla y sin moverse, hace un rato hemos oído sus gritos, así que ya esta despierta. En cuanto al Beauxbatons…

- Ha sido una de las cosas más escalofriantes. Se transformo en pájaro.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Scorpius - es sólo medio-veela, no debería…

- Razón por la cual, la enfermera todavía está con él, no consiguen destransformarlo. Han llamado a su madre para ver si puede ayudar.

- Hemos echado un vistazo… es una de las cosas más repugnantes… como si hubiera perdido la piel en algunas zonas, y tampoco le han salido plumas… es un revoltijo de músculos y tendones…

Scorpius se sentía algo mejor ahora, suponía que era por el chocolate, y porque sabía que podía haber acabado mucho peor. Al menos él todavía era enteramente humano, y en cuanto se recuperara estaría como siempre.

- ¿Cómo están las puntuaciones?

- Durmstrang va primero con un treinta-ocho, no debe haberlo hecho mal. Después vas tú con treinta-tres.

- McGonagall te ha dado un nueve - siguió hablando la otra chica - creo que todos estábamos alucinados en cuanto hemos visto al dementor, y McGonagall debe ser la única de todos estos idiotas que saben lo que es enfrentarse realmente a un dementor.

- Te has perdido el gran final de tu prueba… en cuanto has cogido el reloj… han aparecido un montón de patronus… no solamente los vigilantes del Torneo los han invocado, casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que sabían lo han hecho.

- ¡Incluso los Gryffindor!

- Y Potter… - le insinuo Ethel - no sabíamos que su patronus es un escorpión como el tuyo… - y las dos chicas le miraron muy intensamente esperando su reacción.

- Su patronus es un guepardo - les explico Scorpius. ¿El patronus de Albus había cambiado? Scorpius había estudiado las formas de los patronus y sabía porque cambiaban. Y por la forma en que sus primas le miraban ellas también lo sabían - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Potter?

- Si

- Bueno… - las dos chicas se miraron, y aquello no le presagio nada bueno a Scorpius - esta castigado.

- ¿Castigado? - les pregunto Scorpius - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… - Evelyn comenzó a explicarle - el Jefe del Departamento de Juego y Deporte estaba muy contento por cómo había salido todo… que había sido muy emocionante… ni siquiera se le ocurrió que tenía a los tres campeones inconscientes en la enfermería.

- Y… - continuo Ethel - les dijo a todos los que estaban aquí… que sólo los familiares podían quedarse… que los amigos sobraban… y todavía llevaba el hechizo traductor puesto, así que Potter lo entendió todo.

- Y entonces…. - volvió Evelyn a hablar - Potter lo golpeo y le rompió la nariz. Al parecer le salió la vena Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Scorpius, quien no se lo podía creer.

- Espera, que no he acabado. Comenzó a gritarle al hombre que a quien se le ocurría traer a un nundu, cuando se necesitaban a cien magos experimentados para dominarlo completamente, y por no hablar del dementor…que si estaba tan contento y había sido tan emocionante… que saliera él a enfrentarse a una de las tres criaturas. Que tenía a tres chicos de 17 años inconscientes siendo atendidos de urgencias, y él estaba tan contento.

- Y organizo una pequeña revolución… porque los amigos de los otros chicos también estaban preocupados y los estaban echando de la enfermería como si sólo fueran estorbos… así que se pusieron todos a gritarle que saliera y se enfrentara a una de las tres criaturas…

- Los profesores de Beauxbatons los acabaron petrificando a todos… unas diez personas convertidas en estatuas de piedra…

- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

- Ni idea.

* * *

Albus se alegro cuando pudo volver a estirar los músculos, había pasado casi una hora convertido en estatua. Esperaba que Scorpius estuviera ya bien, por suerte no había salido tan mal herido como los otros dos Campeones, sólo era agotamiento físico de convocar el patronus. El mismo se sentía algo cansado por esa razón. Se puso a pensar en su patronus. Al principio había sido un guepardo, le encantaba, y un día, mientras lo convocaba para verlo caminar se encontró con que había cambiado a un escorpión. Eso había ocurrido a mediados de sexto, y poco después le pregunto a Scorpius si quería salir con él, y este le dijo que si. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

- Preferiría que no sonriera - le regaño la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba en su despacho en el Expreso de Hogwarts - me ha dado muchos problemas hoy, señor Potter.

- Lo lamento, Directora - se disculpo con ella, la mujer no estaba para estos disgustos. Aunque, desde luego, no lamentaba en absoluto haber golpeado a ese idiota.

- Yo también estaba sorprendida y preocupada por el señor Malfoy ¡Un dementor! ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir traer un dementor? La cuestión es, señor Potter, me han pedido que vuelva usted a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto incrédulo Albus, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Scorpius sólo. Si era necesario le rogaría a su padre que le enviara la capa de invisibilidad y se pasaría el resto del curso escondido debajo de ella.

- Pero los demás chicos han protestado diciendo que si usted es expulsado ellos escribirán a los diarios y a las radios explicando lo que había pasado realmente, aparte de que la mitad de Hogwarts volvería con usted a casa.

- Oh - Albus no había pensado en las consecuencias.

- De hecho, la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts están afuera esperándole, junto con bastantes alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang. Su padre y su abuelo también tenían ese extraño carisma que hacía que la gente hiciera locuras por ellos.

Nunca le habían comparado con su abuelo. Siempre le decían que era igual que su padre, con sus ojos y su cabello, pero era a James a quien le decían que se parecía al abuelo Potter, por su hiperactividad y sus travesuras. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, debía ser por la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

- ¿Entonces, que pasara conmigo? - le pregunto a la Directora.

- Puedes quedarte el resto del curso, pero debes mantenerte alejado del Monsieur DuPont, el Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes.

- Vale.

- Debes devolverme el Premio Anual - Albus se saco inmediatamente la chapa de la túnica y se la devolvió, haría cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse - y tienes un castigo esta tarde. Has de estar a las seis al lado del Bosque Blanco, en la parte norte de Beauxbatons.

- Perfecto.

* * *

Cuando habían dejado salir finalmente a Scorpius de la enfermería, este había recibido las felicitaciones de los Slytherin, y hasta los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff se habían acercado a él para preguntarle como estaba. ¿Realmente esperaban que les dijera que se sentía como si un montón de elefantes le habían bailado claque encima? Así que les dijo que estaba bien, y sonrió mucho mientras en su interior pensaba que quería llegar ya a su cama en el tren de Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente llego se encontró con que Albus no estaba allí. Se estiro en la cama gruñendo porque lo único que quería era estirarse al lado de su novio y no hacer nada. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ese ataque de debilidad Hufflepuff que tenía con su novio en ese momento.

Así que decidió que era un fantástico momento para escribir a su familia que estaba bien, porque iban a volverse locos cuando se enteraran que se había enfrentado a un dementor. Así que les escribió y les dijo que estaba bien, y que aunque estaba en segundo lugar había salido mucho mejor parado que los otros dos, uno de los cuales se habían convertido en pájaro y habían necesitado cinco horas para que volviera a su estado normal, y la otra había perdido dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Y una vez firmo, decidió escribir una pequeña posdata diciéndoles que estaba saliendo con un chico. No les dijo nada más, ni quién era, ni que iba en serio con él, sólo quería irlos preparando.

Ato la carta a la pata de _Umbra Caeruleus_, su preciosa lechuza negra, y esta alzo el vuelo. Se volvió a estirar en la cama cansado, y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Albus entro en su compartimento y se encontró con que Scorpius estaba durmiendo en su lado de la cama. Sonrió y se estiro a su lado.

- ¿Albus? - le pregunto Scorpius adormilado.

- Si. ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansado, pero al menos estoy vivo y entero. Has tardado mucho.

- Me han castigado por un asuntillo - le dijo Albus prudentemente esperando su reacción.

- Le has roto la nariz a un funcionario francés, yo no lo llamaría a eso un asuntillo.

- Lo se.

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado McGonagall? - le pregunto Scorpius preocupado.

- Estaba enfadada, aunque creo que en el fondo ella también quería golpearle por traer a un dementor, pero es la directora de Hogwarts y no puede permitir este tipo de comportamientos. Pero no me han expulsado, como quería el idiota ese al que he golpeado, porque los alumnos de los otros colegios se han puesto de mi parte, a ninguno le ha parecido demasiado emocionante ver como los bichos zarandeaban a los Campeones. Así que todo ha quedado en que no voy a volverme a acercar al idiota, que me han castigado, y… que ya no soy Premio Anual.

- Vaya… así que ya no estoy saliendo con el Premio Anual - Scorpius le beso - Me alegro que no te hayan expulsado.

- Yo también.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el castigo?

- Bien - le contesto Albus sonriente - me ha tocado ayudar a los Vigilantes del Torneo. Hemos puesto a las criaturas dentro de las cajas, para que volvieran a su lugar. Yo no hubiera devuelto el dementor… pero bueno, creo que el Ministerio austriaco lo quería de vuelta por vete-a-saber-que.

- ¿Así que has visto al nundu de cerca?

- Y le he hecho fotos - Albus le enseño la cámara que había dejado tirada en el suelo al llegar - lastima que no se pueda domesticar.

Scorpius sonrió y se acerco más a él, y Albus no pudo más que abrazarlo. Estaba tan contento que estuviera bien. Había oído que el chico-veela estaba recuperándose, pero nadie sabía las consecuencias que tendría el haberse transformado en pájaro, y la chica Durmstrang tenía que recuperarse, tanto física como psicológicamente, de haber perdido dos dedos cuando el erumpent se los hizo estallar.

- ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos el pijama y nos vamos a dormir?

- No tengo energías para desvestirme, creo que me voy a quedar dormido así - le susurro Scorpius ya medio dormido.

- No vas a dormirte todavía con el uniforme desgarrado. Vamos, que te desvisto - Albus le quito las botas, y siguió por el resto de la ropa.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto…


End file.
